


What? Of course I'm not jealous!

by duck_doesnot_write



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Corpse, Jealous Sykkuno, Jealousy, Ludwig decides to help, M/M, both the boys are bi in this, let's say it's a mess but a fun mess, low-key thought of the title because of the lo-fi version of e-girls, oh how the turns have tabled - Freeform, turns into slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_doesnot_write/pseuds/duck_doesnot_write
Summary: Sykkuno finds himself a little jealous because his crush has a tendency to flirt with everyone. Will he admit to that though? Absolutely not.But he will try to take matters into his own hands, which leads to am interesting phone call.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 701





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful to everyone involved in this, and do not shove this fic and ship into their faces. This is purely for entertainment purposes and based off online personas. However if the people involved say they're uncomfortable, I will not hesitate to delete this.
> 
> Be respectful and enjoy :)

_You're jealous aren't you? What? Of course I'm not jealous! Why in the world would I be jealous?? ___

Sykkuno's PoV:

Sykkuno huffed, a growing annoyance settling within him. He wasn't sure why this was affecting him so much, it was just what Corpse normally did. He flirted with many people, so why would today be any different? 

Waiting in the lobby seemed to be where it mostly happened, and with both Karl and Bretman there Corpse had amplified his attempts at flirting. Now Sykkuno liked Karl and Bretman, so he wasn't trying to get mad at them. 

Corpse on the other hand, for some odd reason Sykkuno was mad at him. He hated the feeling of that, the anger and jealousy. Sykkuno had to remind himself that Corpse wasn't his, and Corpse was free to flirt with whoever. 

The next game started, and Sykkuno moved his character as far away from the drop ship as possible. He really didn't want to hear the flirting. There was a flash of purple, showing the character of Ludwig appear in specimen with him. 

"Hi Sykkuno!" He greeted.

"Hey Ludwig." Sykkuno said trying to match his energy, knowing full well the other would question it. Sykkuno moved his character over to download, starting that while seeing if Ludwig would stick around.

"So listen, I've come to notice someone's been a bit off these past few games. I came to provide assistance with your troubles." Lud said, while the download screen went away. 

"What do you mean? I don't have any troubles Lud, I'm playing with my friends and that makes me happy." Sykkuno said, moving his hands away from the keyboard. 

He wasn't streaming today, so he could get away with doing things like this. However, without chat there to distract him sometimes it made him pay more attention to Corpse's antics. Not that they were bad exactly, but they weren't his favorite.

"We both know that's not the full truth. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're jealous aren't you?" Ludwig asked, the smirk clear in his voice.

"J-Jealous? I'm not jealous, Corpse can flirt with wh-"

"I never mentioned anything about Corpse." Lud cut him off, making Sykkuno pause. Check and mate. 

Sykkuno didn't say anything as he finally touched his keyboard again, starting to move his character up to upper decontamination. Lud's character followed him, and Sykkuno couldn't help the embarrassing flush resting on his face. Maybe it was actually a good thing he wasn't streaming.

"If you want, we can make him jealous back. A harmless game of revenge, if you will." Ludwig said suddenly, while they waited for the doors to open. Sykkuno's eyes widened, shaking his head slightly even though it wouldn't be seen.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea Lud." He said softly. 

"I'll have anything you want for dinner sent to your house, and who knows maybe this might go interesting." Ludwig said, his character walking up to labs. Sykkuno followed, biting his lip nervously. 

"Well, maybe. A-As long as we don't take it too far, I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable." He agreed, his curiousity getting the best of him. 

"Of course."

\---

"I haven't seen Lud the whole round, seems kinda sus." Karl said after Toast's body was reported. There was a murmur of agreement, all except the small chuckle that came from Lud. 

"I'll have you know, I was in specimen with Sykkuno for a bit. Afterwards we were holding hands up to medbay to get scanned before the Toast's body was found." Lud defended himself.

"Sykkuno? Is that true?" Rae's voice rang in his ears, suspicion clear in her tone. 

"Oh yeah, we were together the whole time. He said we're going to protect each other this game!" Sykkuno said, voice sounding cheerful. They decided that subtly simping, or in some cases shrimping, at the beginning would get everyone's attention. Then, they'd step up their game.

Ludwig had explained it like ranking up in Valorant, going from bronze three in flirting up to silver one. It was a weird comparison, but Sykkuno found himself going along with it. He grabbed his drink, taking a small sip of his coffee as the others discussed the body. Since he cleared suspicion on Ludwig, they didn't question him further. 

It was actually funny in a way, because Ludwig never did scan. So either Ludwig was the imposter and didn't do this kill, or really didn't have a scan and chose to stick with him. Either way, he really didn't mind.

"We don't have enough information, so I say we skip." Rae said, her 'I voted' sticker appeared by her character. Soon everyone's followed, and the votes were shown. There were eight anonymous votes on skip, while one rested under Ludwig's name. 

"Who voted for Ludwig?" Karl asked, as the characters started moving around the table. 

"I know, it's awful right?" He heard Corpse say as he went to follow Lud's character. His voice sounded sarcastic in a way, and Sykkuno knew instantly that it was Corpse who voted. It occurred to him that Corpse had said nothing that round, not even to flirt with Karl or Bretman. It made him curious, but he pushed the thoughts away. 

Corpse was probably doing it just for the meme, he wouldn't actually vote Ludwig with little to no evidence. He heard Ludwig chuckle softly, before following him towards weapons. He could hear the sound of Brooke's voice approaching, and smiled when her pink character showed up.

"Hi Brooke!" He greeted, this time with more enthusiasm than earlier.

"Hey Sykkuno, oh and hey Lud." She said. Sykkuno looked around his screen, not knowing how she could see Ludwig from her vantage point. Then he realized she must be an imposter. 

"Hey Brooke! Don't kill Sykkuno okay? We're conducting a plan, to make someone a bit jealous as revenge." Ludwig said, and Sykkuno stood still listening to them speak.

"Ah, gotcha. So I should leave Corpse alive as well, I'm curious to see how this goes. Plus I wouldn't mind getting revenge on Corpse, he' killed me first a few rounds ago." She said. Sykkuno knew that she wasn't mad about the situation, however that this was for their silly rivalry. Then it clicked in his head, that he never mentioned to her who they were trying to make jealous.

Was it that obvious that Sykkuno was wanting payback? That it was obvious this had slightly upset him? If it was, then why didn't Corpse stop? Maybe he really just didn't care, yeah that's probably it. He wasn't into Sykkuno, so why would he even consider the idea that him flirting would upset him? 

Sykkuno shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. His eyes burned slightly as he felt hot tears start to form, but he quickly wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to cry over something like this 

"Sykkuno, you there?" He heard Lud's voice from beside him. He cleared his throat, trying to keep it steady as he spoke.

"Yeah, sorry Lud. I just was a bit distracted. Where'd Brooke go?" He asked curiously. There was a small chuckle from Ludwig beside him. 

"She went off to find someone to murder obviously, which reminds me. Let's go to the snowmen Sykkuno." Lud said, his character inching it's way out of weapons and to the snowmen. Sykkuno followed, knowing Ludwig wouldn't kill him even if he was imposter. He wouldn't do this plan if his intentions were to kill him, it'd would have been a waste of time. 

They stood in front of the snowmen, and Sykkuno watched as Lud walked over to the vent. His suspicions proved to be true as the latter hopped into the vent, leaving Sykkuno alone for a few moments. The purple character popped up afterwards, and walked over to the snowmen. 

"You wouldn't rat me out on our snowman date right?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. Sykkuno thought back to the time Corpse and him spent a whole round by the snowmen a few months back, and it also being called a date. 

"Rat you out? I'd never do that to you Ludwig!" Sykkuno said. He heard the other one hum, before moving his character to run around Sykkuno.

"That's good." 

"What's good? Oh hey guys!" Sykkuno found himself laughing softly as he heard Karl's voice approach. His character popped up in their line of sight, followed closely by Corpse's character. 

"Ah hey Karl and Corpse. I was just telling Sykkuno that he's been doing good at protecting me this game, and that I was enjoying our date." Ludwig explained, and Sykkuno knew if he could see Ludwig he'd see the smirk the other wore.

"Ohh you guys are on a date? That's cute!" Karl exclaimed, giggling in the process. Sykkuno noticed the subtle shift of Corpse's character, moving closer towards Sykkuno's own. He hadn't said anything really, and a part of him wondered if he was okay. Maybe he was just starting to hurt, and talking put a strain on him.

Or maybe he was getting jealous. 

Sykkuno pushed the thought away, just in case it was the first option. Even though his objective was to make Corpse jealous, he wasn't wanting to put his selfish thoughts above Corpse's health needs. 

"Well make sure you use protection!" Karl said, before his character quickly ran away. Sykkuno started choking on air at the comment, and didn't realize he was unmuted. "Jesus Kal! It's not like tha-" he started, only to be cut of by Ludwig yelling back. 

"Of course Karl!!" 

Sykkuno felt embarrassed, knowing they were getting to the line he didn't want crossed. He knew it was just them joking, but still he didn't want it to be too awkward for anyone. 

He noticed Corpse was still standing beside him, and slightly tilted his head curiously at the screen. "Hey Corpse, sorry about that. They were just joking around, you know them. Big trolls." He found himself explaining.

"Y-Yeah totally. Hey do you want to come with me to do wires?" Corpse asked softly, using the tone he only used with Sykkuno. It took him off guard to say the least.

"Sure Corpse! Ludwig wanna come too?" He asked, not wanting to leave his friend alone. Even though they were attempting to make Corpse jealous, he didn't want the other to feel like he had to stick around with him.

"Sure babe, let's go. Lead the way Corpse." Ludwig said, only to be met with a pause. A long pause before Corpse spoke up again. 

"Sure." Cold, Corpse's voice sounded cold as he spoke. It sent shivers down Sykkuno's spine, as he'd never heard the younger man sound like this. Corpse's character started walking away, Sykkuno and Ludwig following close behind him.

They stopped at wires, and Sykkuno found himself at a loss for words. It seemed like an awkward atmosphere, and he wondered if they'd started taking it to far. However the evil part of his brain reminded him that Corpse made him upset earlier by doing this, so Corpse can't be too mad at him. At least, he thought. 

"Corpsey Bear! There you are. Hey Sykkuno, hey Ludwig." They heard the voice of Bretman, as he showed up in the vision. Sykkuno felt his hand twitch, knowing full well Corpse would respond flirtatiously. 

"Whattup Baby?"

That's right, Corpse wasn't his and he could flirt with whoever. Sykkuno and Ludwig had been flirting with each other this game, well mainly Ludwig, so why should he get mad at Corpse for doing the same with others?

Because, he wanted Corpse just to flirt with him. It was selfish, this whole thing was selfish. He shouldn't be trying to make Corpse jealous when he had no chance, but he couldn't help it. The hope that Corpse maybe realizing what he did to Sykkuno had bothered him, still lingered. Even if he didn't realize it, Sykkuno would smile and pretend everything was okay. He didn't want his friendship with Corpse to be affected by him being jealous, he didn't want to lose the man entirely.

His thoughts were cut off as he saw Ludwig step forward, and kill Bretman. The report button appeared, and it was called by Ludwig himself. "Oh my God! Corpse killed Bret right in front of me and Sykkuno!" He exclaimed. 

He looked at the voting screen, seeing four dead bodies on the screen. Sykkuno knew that if they voted wrong, that Lud and Brooke would win the game. However, he couldn't find himself to be too troubled at the thought. 

Ludwig and Corpse both had locked in their votes, both calling each other out. Sykkuno wasn't paying much attention, lost in thought. Would he really throw the game just to get back at Corpse? 

"Sykkuno, who did you see kill Bret?" He heard Rae's voice again. Brooke had already voted, so it was just him and Rae. The other's arguing faded out, as they waited for Sykkuno to answer. "W-Well um..." He started, looking down at the timer seeing there were fourty seconds.

"Come on Sykkuno, you saw Corpse do it right in front of us. Vote him!" Ludwig encouraged.

"Sy, you saw him kill. Vote Lud here." He heard Corpse's voice, still having that softness to it and he broke. He fucking broke.

"Ludwig killed Bret, I was covering for him this whole time. We had an agreement, but now I don't think I can keep up with it. I'm sorry Lud, but I feel bad for doing this to him you know. Thanks for trying though." He said softly, clicking his vote. 

"Doing what to who?" Rae asked, still not having a vote placed. The timer started blinking red, and before anyone could respond she locked in the vote. Two anonymous votes towards Corpse, three towards Ludwig. 

"It's okay Sykkuno! I understand." Ludwig said, as his character fell into the lava pit. Sykkuno sighed softly, knowing the other wasn't mad at him in the slightest. There was a pause as the group at the table appeared, and he heard Corpse speak up beside him.

"Wait Sy, were you trying to make me jealo-" Corpse started to ask, and Sykkuno wouldn't let him finish the sentence. He didn't want to confront this issue right now, so instead he chose to ignore it. 

"Rae call the button! It's Brooke she's the other imposter!" He exclaimed, running around the table. Rae let out a small scream as Brooke's character raced towards her, the button suddenly being called to stop her 

The little megaphone popped up beside Rae's name, her voice raised a few octaves. "Let's vote Brooke! She was so close to killing me!" 

There was no point listening to a debate on the matter, they all knew each other was innocent except for Brooke. That was proven just by the last round, and the sudden surge of votes popped up.

Four votes popped up on Brooke's name, and Sykkuno burst into laughter. "Oh Jesus! She voted for herself!"

He heard a small buzz from beside him, his phone lighting up. He glanced at it before looking back at the game, seeing Brooke's body fall. The victory screen popped up, making everyone start talking at once. 

Sykkuno decided to not pay attention, grabbing his phone. His breath caught as he looked at the message starring up at him. 

_New message from Corpse:  
Sy, we need to talk. ___


	2. Chapter 2: Low-key wanna date me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fudge you guys!! You guys have been so supportive already with this whoa! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for showing this story some love! I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do. 
> 
> :)

Corpse's PoV:

He sent the message while Brooke was voted off, his heart hammering in his chest. Sykkuno was trying to make him jealous, but why? He had backed out of it when it came to Corpse and Ludwig, saying that he couldn't do it to him. The him heavily implied Corpse, but when mentioned Sykkuno was quick to ignore. 

His phone pinged, making him grab the phone. Opening it up, he saw that Sykkuno had replied. 

_New message from Sy:  
Aren't we talking already Corpse? ___

__Corpse:  
You know what I mean Sykkuno, I'll call you after among us okay?_ _

He glanced up at the computer screen, seeing that they were about to start another match. The imposter screen popped up in front of him, and his eyes widened as Sykkuno was the second imposter. At least now, he can keep a better eye on him

Everyone started talking as they ran away from the drop ship, Corpse following close behind Ludwig. Now to say he was a vengeful man wouldn't always be true, however his thoughts went back to him calling Sykkuno babe. The word rang in his ears. Ludwig stopped by vitals, and Corpse moved closer. 

"Hey Corpse." Ludwig greeted, his character moving around slightly after checking vitals. "No hard feelings about last round right?" He had said, and Corpse let out a small hum.

"Yeah, no hard feeling." 

"That's good, I just wanted to check. It was my idea for it to happen, as I think almost all of us noticed that what was going on was affecting Sykkuno slightly." Ludwig spoke, making Corpse freeze suddenly. What did he mean by that? Sykkuno seemed a bit different than normal sure, but Corpse had assumed it was because the other told him at the beginning of the lobby that's he hadn't slept much. 

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Sy?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. Ludwig let out a small sigh.

"You were flirting with Bretman and Karl a lot Corpse, usually it doesn't bother him but today that wasn't the case. Corpse, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but Sykkuno likes you a lot and he was getting jealous. So jealous man, and usually he doesn't experience that much." 

Corpse felt his jaw drop slightly, finding himself unable to move. Sykkuno....likes him too? 

He thought that Sykkuno just went along with his teasing, and that the other thought it was all in good fun. He didn't think the other actually liked him back, which is why he always flirted with other's too. To keep that safe distance between them, as he didn't want to push to far and ruin Sykkuno and his friendship.

But flirting with others had made Sykkuno jealous, and he didn't even realize it. So in turn, the latter tried giving him a piece of his own medicine and it worked. Holy fuck it worked. 

He thought back to how he felt as Ludwig said something about them having a date by the snowmen, calling Sy babe, and how pissed he'd gotten. He tried to not show it, but it had felt like a jab to the chest. Then he thought, that's how he made Sykkuno feel. 

"Fuck, I really have to talk to him after this." He said trying to sound calm, and not like his heart was going a million beats per minute. 

"You should. Otherwise, I'm going to continue to call him babe." Ludwig stated, the smirk evident in his tone. 

Corpse's eye twitched suddenly, he knew Ludwig was messing with him but something snapped inside him. He hit the kill button, watching Lud's body fall in the process. He knew the other was probably laughing now, and he sighed softly. 

He really needed to talk to Sy.

\---

It was maybe five minutes after the group finished playing, when Corpse hovered over the facetime button on discord. He thought back on the past few games, glad that he chose to stick close to Sykkuno. The other seemed to perk up a bit as they ran around doing tasks together, that alone helped ease the guilt riding on Corpse's shoulder. 

Sighing softly he decided to click the button, waiting for Sykkuno to answer. His camera was faced down towards his jacket, his lights dimmed in the room to not mess with his eyes. It took a few chimes before the face of Sykkuno appeared on the screen in front of him. His hair was messier than normal, and he was wearing a soft looking hoodie. He looked cute, and also somewhat surprised.

"H-Hi Corpse! When you said we'd call I didn't think we'd face time, not that I have an issue with it of course." Sykkuno said, biting his lip nervously afterwards. Corpse raised his hand into the frame, giving him a small wave.

"Hey Sykkuno, I think we should talk." He said softly, watching as Sykkuno fidgeted slightly. Corpse knew the other knew what this was about, just by his anxious mannerisms. 

Sykkuno's eyes darted downward towards his desk, and started messing with his sleeve. Corpse wanted to reach out and hug him reassuringly, but as they were on a call it wouldn't work that way. 

"Sy," he started, keeping his voice soft as the other lifted his gaze. "You were trying to make me jealous that one round. Weren't you?"

"I um, I don't know what you're talking about Corpse." The other stated, cheeks taking on a slight tint of red. It was an endearing look, however Corpse wasn't going to let Sykkuno try to get out of this talk.

"Yes you do Sykkuno. Ludwig was following you around, calling you nicknames and such. He was flirting with you Sy, knowing full well that this will make me jealous. You knew that too didn't you?" Corpse asked, elbows propped up on the desk as he rested his head on his hands.

Sykkuno opened his mouth to speak, only to close it right after. His face was a brilliant shade of red, the camera not doing it enough justice. 

Corpse knew he shouldn't be teasing him, but he knew trying to keep the conversation fully serious would potentially make Sykkuno close off. He knows it from experience, nothing too terrible of course. Plus he did enjoy the reactions he got.

"Hm? I think you did." Corpse said, trying to give Sykkuno the small push to open up. That seemed to do just the job, as Sykkuno let out a small sigh. 

"It's not like you were doing anything different! Following Bretman and Karl around, flirting with them. Jesus Corpse, I don't know if you realized how much it hurts to see you flirt with other people. Knowing full well that you're interested in other people, and that I-I wouldn't be in the category of people you're interested in!" Sykkuno exclaimed, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth in shock.

Corpse stopped, eyes focusing on the scared expression falling over Sykkuno's face. He had expected a confession, but not an outburst. However it just confirmed that what Ludwig stated was correct.

"Oh Sy, you know that's not true. I was following them around and flirting with them, so that I would keep a safe distance between the two of us. I didn't want to risk loosing our friendship by me taking it a step to far, but fuck if I knew that this was affecting you this way I wouldn't have done it." Corpse confessed, his voice full of vulnerability. 

He hated how he sounded right then, but knew that he couldn't take anything back. Not that he would take it back anyway, ever. He felt his hands start to shake, and he reached down into his jacket pockets to keep them hidden. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell dictate who you flirt with, you're naturally flirtatious with almost everyone. I'm sorry for making you feel bad Corpse, you can keep flirting with others. You're not mine to begin with." He heard Sykkuno whisper the last part, and his heart hammered in his chest again. 

"W-What if, well, what if I wanted to be?"

"You're just saying that Corpse. I mean come on it's me, I'm nothing special." Sykkuno said, his voice sounded small and just as vulnerable as Corpse's was. It almost broke Corpse's heart, hearing the other man sound this way.

"Sykkuno, you don't realize just how much you mean. I'm not just saying I want to be with you, I truly mean it. If anyone here isn't special it's me. Hell Sy, I'm all sorts fucked up. Despite that you still seem to like me, and that alone makes me happy as fuck." 

Corpse pulled his hands out of his pocket, pulling out the medical mask resting in there. He pulled it on as he watched Sykkuno, who seemed to be lost in thought after Corpse's statement. He decided to move the camera up, showing his half covered face. 

It wasn't that Sykkuno hadn't seen his full face before, however with his emotions being out on desplay it helped him feel somewhat secure wearing the mask. Sykkuno's gaze shifted, eyes locking with Corpse.

Corpse rose an eyebrow at Sykkuno, watching as the other gave a shy smile. He wanted to know what the other was thinking, especially now with the look he was receiving.

"A-Are you saying that you um, low-key wanna date me?" Sykkuno asked suddenly, his face taking on that slight blush again. Corpse shook his head fondly, laughing at the others reference to his song.

"Fuck Sy, you're so fucking cute." He said in-between laughs, seeing the other cover his mouth as he giggled as well. "Yes I want to date you. I want to date the fuck out of you." Corpse admitted. 

"Well I want to date you too Corpse." Sykkuno said, finally calming down from his fit of laughter.

Corpse's face felt warm, and he was feeling glad for the mask. He didn't think it'd get to this, not even in the slightest. Sykkuno let out a small gasp, and Corpse noticed the small smirk on the other's lips.

"Does this mean that Ludwig can't call me babe anymore?" He asked, his voice suddenly teasing. Corpse gave him a small glare, noticing how the other was hiding back another fit of giggles. Not being able to keep the glare up, he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, cause now I'm the only one who can call you that." He said softly. Sykkuno tapped his chin slightly, as though he was thinking. 

"I think I like the sound of that."


End file.
